


Lifeguard On Duty

by Glide_Glaze



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Beach Sex, Breast Fucking, Creampie, F/M, Lifeguards, Missionary Position, Original Character(s), Plantgirl, Sex, Vaginal Sex, Wet Dream, commission, swimsuit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26796892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glide_Glaze/pseuds/Glide_Glaze
Summary: Another day of spying on the cute lifeguard at the beach. You don't have the guts to approach her, but it turns out she's been spying right back. Thankfully, she does the hard part for you one evening, and gives you a very personal first encounter you aren't going to forget soon.
Relationships: Plantgirl/Human
Kudos: 2





	Lifeguard On Duty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vitamince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitamince/gifts).



> A commission involving a very cute ivy plantgirl named Audrey.

Audrey Radican, the ivy plantgirl  


There’s nothing like a trip to the beach during nice hot summer days. There’s surf, sun and sand. But there’s also a certain lifeguard too. While the usual beach activities were nice, half the reason you would head to the beach was to get a few looks at the lifeguard on duty. She was a plantgirl, her body green and toned. Being a plant, a job in the sun is just perfect for her. If you were any sort of inhumane, you’d almost wish for an emergency at the beach just to see her jump out of her chair and dive spectacularly into the ocean. For now, you can only settle on watching her from afar as you sunbathe, turning your head away with a light blush when her head would move in your direction. However, she didn’t seem to mind your behavior. In fact, one time you could swear that she lowered her sunglasses and gave you a wink. You were probably just imagining it though.  
Another day had passed. The sun began to set, bathing the sky in pink as a final goodbye. It was time for the beach to close for the night. It would have been hard to see the lifeguard in the dark anyways. It’d be more than a little telling if you had a flashlight on her. You sighed and started to get up, making to roll up your towel and head home. However, before you could begin your depressing journey home, a sudden hand on your shoulder made you freeze up. 

“So you’re our frequent flyer, aren’t you? You must REALLY love the beach huh?”

That voice could only belong to one person. Turning your head, you come face to face with none other than the lifeguard herself. She’s got a light smile on her face, reaching up to remove her sunglasses, showing off some pretty blue eyes. It takes all you have to keep your body from shaking, despite your rapidly beating heart. You never thought you’d be this close to her, let alone make physical contact. Granted, she’s doing it, but you honestly only expected this is you were drowning, though you haven’t gotten that desperate yet. She looks you over for a second before continuing.

“You know, you’ve always had a lot of questions around you. Who is this guy, and why does he hang around the beach every single day? You’re usually alone too. Do you have some kinda Vitamin D deficiency? Are you maybe part plant? Heck, maybe you’re a solar powered machine.”

She squints her eyes slightly, giving you a test poke, as if she was seriously expecting to hear some metallic clank come out of you. Obviously, all she gets is a small bit of resistance from your shoulder. At this point, you can’t tell if the feeling you’re getting is excitement or nervousness. You really don’t want to make a fool of yourself for a first impression, but you never expected to get this far.

“Still, I think I figured out what you’re here for. I bet you don’t think I notice how you follow my positions around the beach. The way you keep on glancing my way. It’s my job to notice things around the beach, and you my friend, are not very good at hiding your intentions...”

Even if you were good at keeping your interests under wraps, she still makes it incredibly hard to do that. Every last bit of her has such a striking allure. That skintight one piece swimsuit huge and squeezes at her body, easily revealing just how enticing her body is. Her chest is well sized and her midriff is smooth and toned. It was pretty good from a distance, but now with your proximity, everything just seems magnified in the best way. You would daydream some more, but your thoughts are interrupted by a quick snap of her fingers. 

“Hey! I’m still here, you know. You’d think that’d make you more likely to pay attention than go staring off into space.”

She shakes her head briefly and continues.

“Anyways, even with all the staring you do, don’t think I can’t give you a look right back. I bet you never even noticed. You’re not too bad looking yourself. You’ve certainly invested just as much time into this beach as I have. I can appreciate that. And maybe....maybe I can give you a little something that you want...”

There’s no mistaking that it’s excitement you’re feeling now.

“Besides, at this time, we’re the only ones here. No one but you and me, squirt. I smell an opportunity, don’t you? How’s about you lay that towel back down and let your local lifeguard fulfill a few of those fantasies I just know you’ve got in that head of yours...”

Guided by her, the towel soon finds its way back down on the sand as you two sit down upon it. You can hardly believe your luck or the situation. She tilts her head at the way you sputter, trying to form a sentence, or say anything that would make you look like less of a flustered goofball. 

“You’re just full of charisma, aren’t you? Heh. You dork. Lay down. Go. Go for it.”

Not wanting to disobey the lifeguard, you ease yourself down onto your back, watching her. With a grin, she reaches down and grabs your car keys, taking them to her swimsuit. With a few small swipes, she pokes a few holes in it, one near the top of her chest, and one near the bottom, for a reason that is quickly coming to mind, especially once she pushes her shoulders forward, letting her clothed breasts squish and bulge in your sight. With a grin forming on her face, she advances to step two, her hands grabbing onto your bathing suit and tugging them down. Almost instantly, your cock springs out, already stiff as hell. You may be stunned, but your body picked up on her hints immediately. 

“Heh. I’m not surprised, pal. This next one’s just for you...”

You didn’t need any more hints. Not once she lifts her bust and slowly starts to lower it down, your shaft pressing through the hole at the bottom and squeezing in between her breasts. The feeling is like nothing you’ve ever felt before, and that’s not just because this is your first titfuck. Her breasts feel so smooth and soft as you slide through them. She doesn’t get started right away, first just getting her busy down deeper and deeper until she finally hits the base of your pole, your dick almost completely immersed within her breasts, save for the bit of tip poking out from the top of her rack. 

“That’s much better, huh? Judging by the look on your face, you’re living the dream already, aren’t you? Well, don’t get carried away yet. I’m just getting started with you...~”

Sticking out her tongue, she lets a few drops of drool drip down between her breasts, offering some mild lubrication for the next step. Placing her knuckles against the sides of her plush perks, she began to pump them up and down your dick, giving it a nice firm squeezing from both sides. It felt like heaven for the squishing of her bosom to jack you off, achieving far greater pleasure than a hand ever could. Her soft mounds went up and down, producing a sensual rhythm that hits all the right spots. 

“Mm...I bet you’re getting an eyeful, aren’t you? That’s right....let me get aaall those troubles taken care of...”

Making sure you never get too dry, she makes sure to provide constant maintenance, spitting onto your dick whenever it pops up for a visit, sometimes even giving it a nice long lick if she lowers her head enough, both tactics supporting the main event as the sounds of her breasts beating your meat for you sound off around your ears. Keeping the big squeeze prominent, she pulls and pushes her breasts with her knuckles, mixing up the bounces with a few vertical rubs before speeding it up. Your toes clench and your breaths quicken along with her moves. Her improper front teeth bite her lip while her eyes narrow slightly, her focus on jacking you off until you burst the only thing that matters right now, and boy do you feel like bursting. Your shaft aches and throbs from within her chest, the exemplary titfuck expertly drawing our your climax. You worry about making a mess, but she doesn’t seem too troubled by the idea.

“Come on, hot stuff. I’ve got a pair of tits that are looking for a nice coating of ‘sunscreen’, and I hope you’ve got more than enough to cover them. Gimme everything you’ve got....really let me have it...~”

You couldn’t refuse this pretty lifeguard even if you wanted to. The wonderful pumping only needs to last a few seconds more until you just can’t take it anymore. Soon enough, your throbs stop running dry and just burst, sending streaks of pearly white cum straight up. As requested, more than enough splatter lands back down onto her perky breasts, spreading and trailing down her melons in several warm trails. The rest of your powerful spurts find a new target. She grins and sticks out her tongue, letting more than a few drops splash onto it. She pulls it back for a taste, licking her lips. She must have liked it, because her tongue comes out for seconds you’re more than willing to give.

“Ahhh......aah....~”

A titfuck like that deserved the minute of semen it produced, but even after the spurts come to an end, you’re nowhere near finished. Pulling her bust up and off your dick, it seems she’s come to the same conclusion as you. Scooting over on the towel, you watch as she makes her way into her back, giving you that look again, a grin spreading on her face. The reason for her smile becomes clear when you watch her reach down and slowly tug the bottom of her swimsuit to the side, revealing her slit between her legs, primed and ready with a wetness that has nothing to do with the ocean, and it’s waiting just for you.

“Y’know. if you can pump out such a strong climax like THAT with just my breasts, well, let’s just say I’m a little curious as to how it’d feel somewhere more....exclusive. C’mere, big boy. You can get every bit tonight, just this once. Wanna find out how it feels to cum deep inside your lifeguard’s tight pussy?~”

You didn’t need a written invitation to know what to do next. Crawling on top of her, you cut right to the chase, reaching down with one hand to line your meat up to her slit. You pressed your twitching tip steadily against her and gave it a push. The two of you held your breath as you spread her apart, savoring that first contact. The sensations you felt as you slid the first inches inside of her felt better than any bout of imagination could predict. Gripping the sand beside her, you gave small but firm thrusts forward, just wanting to bury yourself in this slick plant pussy as quickly as possible. It’s not as easy as you’d hope, since every single bit of her walls seem intent on clamping and squeezing on your shaft the deeper it goes. It’s a tough job, but she doesn’t seem to mind at all.

“Mmh....damn....feels a lot bigger from this end.....”

You push and push until you bottom out inside of her, the petals of her flower kissing at your base. Despite the overwhelming enjoyment you’re getting, you can’t just lie here, stuck inside her. The two of you both need to get off, and there’s only one way to do that. Pulling back, you’d almost feel bad relinquishing these soft, slick walls of hers if you didn’t push back immediately, jamming your cock inside and doing it again. Then again. After so many nights imagining it, now you’re finally getting the real thing and with exactly who you’d hope it’d be with. Thrusting on, you look down at her, watching a grin slowly spread across her face while her eyes get more glassy over time.

“Nmm......ahh......f-fuck.....I should’a let you do this.....way sooner....~”

You couldn’t help yourself. Not when you’re watching her enjoyment paired with a constant bouncing of her swimsuited breasts. You leaned down and pressed your lips on hers. Thankfully, rather than push you away, she reached up and wrapped her arms around you, kissing you right back. The smooches were slow and delicate while your hips were anything but, pumping faster and harder, plunging your dick into her depths, spreading her body wide open again and again. Every inch felt just right, her bumpy, wet walls grinding against your sensitive dick, sending tingles through your back as it enticed you to return the favor and pleasure her back in all the right places. An easy task to complete. You continued to up the ante, leaning forward just a little and picking up the pace. Faster, harder. You gave them both to her, giving that plant pussy the rutting it needed. 

“F-fuck! Just like that! Keep it going......ahhh.....god, you’re an animal!”

This is where the real audio of the romp started to come in, the sound of the beach and ocean fading away as your minds focused on the smacking of your bodies, the wet sound of your shaft, coated in her juices, diving in and out, and the unforgettable sounds of her moaning from it. Her fingers gripped you harder as she lied back and took it, spreading her legs a little further, inviting you to really fuck her deeply, which you complied with all too happily. As she gave you her body, you took it, matching waist to waist. How many times was soon lost to the both of you. The time and place weren’t important. All you could tell was that the sun was much lower in the sky than when you started, the sky a deep purple as the last rays of light kept your fuck illuminated. And speaking of your fuck, the savoring of your thrusts was soon catching up to you, the heat in your loins and the throbbing of your shaft pointing out that as much as you wanted this to last forever, your climax had other plans, not that this gal seemed to mind. Her eyes turned back to you.

“A-aahn.....I can feel it comin' on.....Shoot your load right where you want it, squirt....I could use a nice, deep watering....~”

It seemed she was still more than happy to let you dump it inside of her. You’re not sure you could’ve pulled out if you wanted, with the intense grip her pussy has on you. If she’s so certain, who are you to deny her what you both want? Plowing past your last few thrusts, you push in deep just in time as you start to burst, resulting in one long, loud “Aaaaahhnnnn....” from your partner. She isn’t spared a single drop, every throb pumping your hot seed deep inside her womb, hitting her deepest walls and splashing pearly white cum all over them. You kept your crotch glued to her pussy, ensuring each pulse sends your seed as far into her fertile soil as possible.

“Ahhh fuck!! Fffuck!! Fucking hell.....it’s filling me up...!~”

‘Filling up’ was absolutely the right words for it as your spurts came on strong, sticky cum taking up all the space she’s got available until it all runs out, a sloppy River of seed now trailing out of her womanhood just as your climax starts to wear down. With the last few drops pushed inside of her, you both hit a crash, the pleasure finally coming to an end as you fall on top of her, the two of you just panting hard. She gave a low chuckle, feeling that gooey prize slowly seep out of her before she leaned in and indulged in another deep smooch with you. 

“Mmmh.....mm......oh, I definitely needed that.....and I think I’ll need another one tomorrow...~”

Before you can reply with a confirmation......you wake up. Opening your eyes, you sit up in bed, looking around. You’re back home, and with a mess to clean up, it seems. Just a dream? A premonition? It all felt so real. You check your calendar. It’s another beach day. This had to have been a prediction, right? Today’s gonna be the day. Hopping out of bed, you make for the shower, determined to make your dreams come true, just this once.


End file.
